Goodbye
by Writer Noire
Summary: Another Jaime and Lapis ship except one of them dies. It's more lighthearted I swear and you'll enjoy it.


Jamie pushed all his willpower into his hand as blue light erupted Jamie pushed all his willpower into his hand as blue light erupted around him. Lapis was grunting at the pain and her gem was spewing the blue light around Jamie. The two were in Rose's room along with the rest of the Crystal Gems with each holding each other back from flying away. Peridot was anchoring herself and looked at Jamie.

"Alright, you Jamie! You better succeed I'll blast you in two!" Peridot shouted. Jamie nodded and began focusing desperately on Lapis's gem. "Please don't do this! Jamie, I'm lived long enough!" Lapis shouted back.

 _0-0-0-0-0_

 _"Give up your physical form!?" Jamie asked as he spit out his coffee._

 _Lapis nodded and looked at her stomach. "Rose Quartz experienced the same thing. When she gave birth to Steven, she had to rid herself of her physical form. Now it's my turn."_

 _"B-but, I thought there was no need. Garnet told me a future where all three of us would be together. I thought we would be..." Lapis felt tears rise up to her eyes. "That was a lie I told her to tell you! Jamie, I know how you feel, but it's impossible to a gem to give birth without one of the parents giving up their physical form."_

 _Jamie's shoulders slumped in defeat at the prospect of losing Lapis. His hands went up to his face and he could feel the tears begin to flow. Lapis felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched her husband cry. That's when something inside the mailman's head went off._

 _"Wait, you said one of the parents right?" The gem nodded slowly until it dawned on her what he was implying. "Jamie, no!"_

 _The human immediately got up with a smile on his face. He walked over to Lapis and kissed her hand. "I'll give up my life for our kid. That way he'll have a mother!"_

 _"Except, no father! Jamie can't you see that we'll still be losing each other if you go through with it. You can't expect me to follow through with this, a child needs their father." Lapis argued. Jamie stayed his position and placed his hand on Lapis's belly._

 _"But they need a mother more. Someone to hold them and care for them and to tell them things I can't. That's a role only you can do, besides I think my kid would prefer a super-powered alien as his mother than a boring acting mailman." Jamie said as he looked down at his hands._

 _Lapis felt tears slow down her cheeks. "Why!?" Jamie flinched at Lapis's and saw her sobbing begin to grow worse and worse. "Why do you have to sacrifice yourself for our sake, for my sake? I've lived through wars and saw my friends and family be slaughtered. I lost my freedom and was trapped in a mirror and a hellish fusion. I already lost so much, I don't want to lose you too."_

 _Her sobs continued until she felt a hand touch her stomach. She looked at Jamie who was staring directly at her stomach. "Lapis, you're still gonna live after me. For another millennia or even more. And our child will be there with you. I-I just want to do something for you. If I can give up my physical form for the two of you then I'll do it."_

 _Lapis had her bangs cover her eyes as Jamie rubbed her stomach. The two sat in silence before Jamie stood up and kissed Lapis on her forehead._

 _"I have to prep somethings. I'll be back." Jamie said as he walked outside. The gem watched him leave till his shape disappeared. She sighed sadly as she rubbed her belly. 'Please let there be no way for Jamie to disappear. My heart can't take anymore of it.'_

0-0-0-0-0

Garnet watched as the light enveloped the two and watched Jamie hold his hands on Lapis's gem. She remembered the last conversation they had as she saw Jamie's form flicker.

 _0-0-0-0-0_

 _Garnet stood outside the temple as she saw Jamie walking towards her. Her future vision told her, Jaime's purpose, and she sighed as the possibility of his plan actually work._

 _"Garnet!" The fusion looked at him and waved a small hello at him. "Howdy, Jamie."_

 _"How will my plan work out?" Jamie asked. 'Wasting no time.' Garnet thought. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. The mailman sat down and looked at her with anticipation._

 _"There's a possibility that it'll work. Actually there are plenty of futures of it working." Jamie nodded sadly at the prediction and the fusion noticed. "It's okay to have second thoughts."_

 _"I'm not having second tho-" Garnet's gaze quickly shot him down. "Okay I'm having second thoughts, but it's that I think I rushed into it. I mean the chances of me actually giving up my physical form is...I just want to do repay Lapis for all the times we've been together."_

 _Garnet wrapped her arm around Jamie and pulled him into a side-hug. "I'm sure you'll find a way. After all you managed to help Lapis love the Earth and stay here. You're pretty good."_

 _Jamie laughed a little and looked out the beach. The fusion chuckled with him and the two sat there watching the sunset. If Jamie still had the feelings for Garnet, he would be quite happy, but Garnet was his friend and guide to love. The two had a good friendship as Garnet grew to enjoy helping Jamie move on with Lapis._

 _They continued to watch until Jamie once again got up._

 _"Take care of them, Garnet. They're going to need a strong figure to guide them. Promise me." Jamie said._

 _"Don't worry I get it, but you don't have to put yourself down, you're pretty strong yourself."_

 _"Garnet." Jamie simply replied with a stoic face. Garnet nodded at him and watched the sun fade away. She turned to her side and saw no Jamie, but his foot prints leaving her. She took off her glasses and glanced once more into the future._

 _"Goodbye, my friend." Garnet mumbled as the moon rises._

0-0-0-0-0

Peridot grumbled as the light began blinding her. Her visor immediately darkened and Peridot could see what was going on. Jamie was now hugging Lapis and whispering something into her ear. Though she couldn't make it out, Peridot knew it was his goodbye as Lapis silently screamed as the light began to get even more intense.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Peridot grumbled at her robots and began disassembling them once again. She heard footsteps behind her, but she paid no attention to them. The gem continued building her work until she found herself missing an earth screw-driver. A hand held out the tool and Peridot looked up to see Jamie smiling at her._

 _"Need this?" Peridot quickly snatched out of his hand and went to working on the robot. "I know you're mad about Lapis giving up her form to give birth."_

 _"Oh, I'm not mad. I mean you singlehandedly took away one of our strongest gems and one of my closest friends. But I'm not mad." Peridot grumbled angrily. "I'm sorry you feel that way."_

 _That's when something in Peridot snapped. She threw down the screwdriver and glared at Jamie. The mailman raised his hands in defense as Peridot walked up to him._

 _"Listen here, you mellow dramatic, unfunny, waste of organic mass, clod! I never liked you since you came and took my friend away. You act like you're from another timeline yet you have no idea. Someone like you isn't worthy to be with Lapis!" Peridot felt tears come out and roll down her cheeks freely. "I hated you since I met you on that beach with Lapis. And now I get to see one of first friends die because she wanted to have a weird gem hybrid. Spoiler alert only Steven can be that hybrid!"_

 _Her rant was going to continue until Jamie hugged her. Peridot felt his heart beating madly against her chest and every bit of anger was gone. She felt his grip slightly tighten as she felt drops of water touch her shoulder._

 _"You're right. Someone like me doesn't deserve to have some like Lapis Lazuli, but here I am with her." Said Jamie as he felt more of his tears flow. "I understand your feelings and I'm going to make amends for that."_

 _"How? It's already over for Lapis. I mean all we're doing is waiting for the inevitable."_

 _"I'm going to sacrifice myself to let Lapis live."_

 _Peridot pushed him off and looked at him with disbelief. "You must be even more of an idiot than before. There's no way that you can sacrifice your form to save Lapis. It's impossible."_

 _"You're probably right, but I'm going to save Lapis." Peridot stared at him before forming her holo-pad. "I'm calculating your chances to see if you even have a atom of a chance. But even if you fail...thanks for trying." Peridot said._

 _"Was that a thank you, Peridot?" Jamie questioned with a sly smile._

 _Peridot smiled back before turning her holo-pad into her energy blaster. "Yes and it comes with the consulting prize of a hole through your head if you tell any of this!"_

 _Jamie gulped at the threat and nodded. He quickly left and Peridot returned to her holo-pad. "Stupid human."_

0-0-0-0-0

Peridot watched as Jamie and Lapis were slowly losing themselves to the light. Her visor couldn't handle anymore and she had to close her eyes.

Jamie looked over to everyone behind him. Pearl, Amethyst, Greg, Connie, and Steven were covering their eyes from the light and felt his strength waning. His hand began to flicker in and out with it soon becoming translucent.

"Jamie! Please don't do this!" Lapis pleaded. Her pain was insignificant as she tried to keep the human in her life with her.

"It's too late." Jamie sighed as he finally felt his body give out before feeling his body become transparent.

Lapis watched in horror as Jamie disappeared into the light and another bundle of light appeared in her hands. Before she could cry or scream everything went white.

When Lapis opened her eyes and she felt like she was holding some weight in her arms. The water gem looked down and gasped in surprise. In her arms was a little girl. Her hair was blue like her mother's but carried her father's skin tone.

The little baby breathed softly as it rested easy in her mother's arms. "We did good." A voice called out. Lapis looked up and found Jamie smiling at her.

He walked right over to her and found one of her arms around his neck. She mumbled an angry rant at him, but soon calmed down.

"She's so beautiful." Jamie whispered. He leaned down and put his arms around Lapis's. "Hey I know we just met, but I'm your biggest fan. I've waited so long to meet you." Jamie said in a hushed voice.

"We did it, Jamie. We have our child." Lapis said in a relaxed tone. The trio stood still before Jamie lifted his head away from their baby an stared at Lapis.

"Yeah, I guess we did. And this'll be the last time we'll be together." Before Lapis could question why, Jaime leaned over and claimed her lips one last time. Lapis moaned softly at the warm contact. She closed her eyes and let the mood settle in.

Slowly, but surely the warm contact slowly faded and Lapis opened her eyes to see the gems running towards her. Her eyes darted around the area to look for any signs of her beloved. Reality sunk in as Lapis finally realized that Jamie was now gone forever.

The soft cries of their child made the sad mood lighten up as she found her daughter staring right at her. She had her eyes, but the same curious yet charming look of her father's. Everyone soon surrounded her and some looked for Jamie.

Only Peridot and Garnet knew what Jaime planned and was more surprised to find out it worked. Steven ran up to Lapis with confusion and wonder on his face.

"Lapis, where's Jaime?"

"He's gone, Steven." Lapis answered back. Everyone besides the fusion and the technician gasped in surprise and found out what happened to Jaime. Lapis looked at her finger and at the simple ring on her finger. Her fist clenched as she looked back at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Jaime."

0-0-0-0-0

Reason for this: This ship had too much fluff. So I decided to make Jamie do the ultimate sacrifice like Greg did in A Different Way. Also I wanted to write something heartwarming but sad. Sorry if I did a bad job at it.


End file.
